I'll be Back Soon
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: While on a trip to Colorado, Anna goes missing after a horrible blizzard, so now Elsa and Anna's parents are worried and losing hope. And the last thing Anna said to Elsa before going up the ski lift was "Ill be back soon". Elsanna (No Incest) One-shot


**A/N: This idea occurred in my mind and I had to write it down before I forgot! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters. Read on!**

* * *

I'll be back soon.

Those were the last words Elsa heard from her dear friend and secret crush Anna Brighton. She had gone to a ski ridge resort with Anna's family for winter break in Aspen, Colorado. And Anna decided to go snowboarding on one of the more dangerous mountains. Elsa, being the concerned friend she was, told Anna that it probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as the weather had been unpredictable lately.

"Come on Elsa I'm a great snowboarder! I'll be okay and we took those survival lessons together remember?"

Anna told the worrying blonde. But when Elsa insisted she stay, Anna said that she would be fine, and she would be back soon. Elsa waved the red-head off hesitantly as she watched her ascend up the mountain on the ski lift. Who waved back at her rather enthusiastically.

But when she returned to the cabin, later that day close to sunset, she heard on the radio that a horrible blizzard was coming, and that everyone needed to return home or to their cabins. Elsa's heart sank when she heard this. Elsa told Anna's parents that she was going to look for her. After putting on her ice blue snow jacket and boots, she opened the door. But as soon as she did, a blast of icy wind threw her to the ground. The sky was an angry grey, and the snow whipped around as the wind howled. Elsa scrambled to her feet and struggled to close the door. But when she did, she slid down and tried to catch her breath. She had never seen a storm this bad.

"What are we gonna do?" Elsa asked wearily as both of Anna's parents came to comfort her.

"Don't worry. . . . I know my little ball of sunshine will be okay" Mrs. Brighton said, but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Mr. Brighton only stayed quiet, but concern was clear on his face.

"Oh, I should be comforting you, Anna is your daughter" Elsa said.

"Yes, but she is your best friend also" Mrs. Brighton smiled. After those words, they all fell into a silence. The howling winds making the only noise.

* * *

Later that night, when Anna's parents finally went to bed, Elsa was the only one awake. The worry and fear kept her awake. She was sitting in the window nook, watching the blinding storm, hoping that a familiar form would clumsily run for the door. But alas, her efforts were in vain. The next morning Elsa woke up in the same spot she had fallen asleep at. But when her mind began to process why she was there, her eyes shot open. She jumped up and ran to grab her boots and jacket. She didn't want to wake up Anna's parents so she snuck out.

"Don't worry Anna I'm coming for you" Elsa said determinedly. She walked outside and gasped. Half of the resort was covered in snow. Well, more so then usual. The only clear visible thing she could see was ski lift. People were coming out of their cabins, and out of the lodge. The first thing she did was run to the lodge and report that Anna had not returned from the mountain. And within the hour, rescue teams were went out to find the missing ginger. Elsa was determined to go, but one of the rescue men told her to stay, the mountains always became more dangerous after storms, and one missing person was already hard enough to find. So with much reluctance, Elsa made herself stay.

Around two in the afternoon a few of the men returned. Elsa and the Brighton's rushed to see if they had found Anna. But they hadn't. And it was starting to worry the blonde even more. Anna had been gone for almost a whole day now. And the fear was getting worse. When they went out a second time, they still came back empty handed. Mrs. Brighton had run back to their cabin and locked herself in her and her husband's room and cried for the rest of the day. Mr. Brighton just sat in the kitchen looking at a wallet sized picture of his beloved daughter. And for the next few days, the news only got worse. And hope was slowly starting to deplete within Anna's parents.

"Where are you Anna, please come back" Elsa pleaded quietly. She was back in the nook, and it was growing late in the evening.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Brighton, but we have to start ruling in the possibility that Anna may not have survived, it's been four days!" the head rescue man said. Chaos had entered the cabin not too long ago. The Brightons were in the living room eating breakfast, while Elsa stayed in the nook. She hadn't moved or slept since the second attempt of finding Anna failed.

"How dare you come in here and tell me my daughter might be dead! You aren't searching hard enough, don't you guys have helicopters?! Use those!" Mr. Brighton yelled in rage, hitting the wooden table in front of him.

"Look Mr. Brighton, we tried them all, I had men on foot and the sky, but, we just can't find her" the rescue man said sadly. Elsa, who had been staring soullessly out the window, heard those painful words, but her fatigue just made her brush it off. Too many thoughts were floating in her mind. Thoughts of sorrow, pain, and regret. She was starting to wish that she had told Anna she liked her. She wished that Anna was here with her, sharing a big cup of hot chocolate with little bits of chocolate sprinkled on top of the whipped cream.

She had hoped that she could have confessed to Anna on their trip. But it seems that it wasn't meant to be. A sudden warm drop hit Elsa's cheek. And not a moment later, another one came. And before she knew it, she found herself crying. She missed her red headed fire cracker, and the toll of her disappearance just seemed to be getting heavier by the day. After yelling for the men to leave, both parents retreated to their room. Leaving a very tired and emotionally exhausted Elsa alone once more.

* * *

Another day passed by, and still there was no sign of Anna. And Elsa still did not leave the nook, she now had bags under her eyes and her hair was terribly disheveled. It had been close to a week since she slept, but the worry and worst case scenarios kept her awake. But the one time she chose to get up, it was due to an unbearable hunger. Anna's parents happened to sitting in the kitchen, and when Elsa took one step towards the cabinet, her eyes fluttered and she collapsed on the floor darkness consuming her. The drowsiness had finally overpowered her. Anna's parents rushed to the poor girl's side. They didn't notice how torn up the poor girl had become until now.

"We should have watched over her" Mrs. Brighton sighed shamefully as her husband gently scooped up Elsa and carried her to her and Anna's room.

"I know dear, Anna would be angry with us if she found out we didn't comfort her in her absence" Mr. Brighton said. He laid her on the bed and Mrs. Brighton covered with a quilt. And once they left and closed the door, they too went to bed, not knowing that a shadow of a figure was staggering towards their door.

I finally made it back. It took a lot longer than I hoped it would but I was back at the cabin. To be honest, I wish I had listened to Elsa that day about the mountain, but my dare devil spirit told me it would be an awesome ride. And it was, for the first ten minutes, then the storm blindsided me and I got caught in it. But I was lucky that I was near a cave, so that's where I spent four days and nights. I thought about my parents and how they must have been worried about me. But Elsa was the one I thought about often. Her eyes, her shy and beautiful smile, and just her altogether.

If you haven't guessed already, I love Elsa, ever since we went as freshman in high school she and I were always together. Whenever either of us got sick, the other would get our notes and homework and take care of us when we got home from school. True we had our fights both big and small, but we somehow always managed to gravitate back to each other's side. So I made a promise to get back to Elsa so that I could tell her that I loved her and that she had been right. Even if I had to die frozen trying.

So on day five, I finally left the cave and began to snowboard down the slope. It was hard seeing as new layers of snow covered the trail markers. So I had to guess which way to go. And on top of that, I was cold. My jacket had gotten wet during the storm, and before you judge me, I did try to start a fire in the cave, but the wind kept blowing it out. My legs were shaking slightly as I sped down the mountain, but I kept falling since my legs kept buckling underneath me. So after about an hour of face plants, I decided to hoof it. I was thankful for the water proof boots I got for by birthday, Elsa got them for me, otherwise I'm sure some of my toes would be gone by now.

"Come on Anna keep moving" I muttered to myself as I kept walking down. Occasionally I would look up, hoping to see a rescue helicopter or the ski lift. Either one could take me back. But I just kept walking, head held high, even though I was tired. Elsa needed me, and boy do I need her. It was sunset now and as I walked farther and farther, I began see smudges far away from me. My eyebrows narrowed smudges? I began to move a little closer and those smudges began to look like tiny buildings. It was the ski lodge! I had never been so glad to see this place. But I knew that it would still be quite a ways down, it would be dark by the time I got back, so I began to walk faster.

* * *

By the time night had come, it felt late, and if the moon's position was any indication, it was probably midnight. But I didn't care, my cabin was so close. My legs were aching something terrible let me tell you, and all I wanted was to see Elsa. I just hope she won't be made at me. I smiled at the thought of Elsa being mad, she was too cute when she became mad, especially when the anger is pointed at me.

"A-Almost there snowflake" I whispered to myself as I trudged towards the front door.

When Anna opened the door, she was hit by a wave of warmth. She sighed in appreciation as she put her jacket down, with some difficulty, and kicked off her boots. Ana shook the snow out of her braided hair before slowly making her way to her parent's room. Before she could see her dear Elsa, her parents had to know she was okay. When she reached the door, it took about five minutes, seeing as her legs were hurting badly now, then she heard the muffled voices of her parents.

"I still feel horrible for letting Elsa stay up as long as she did, I knew she was worried but that poor dear needed to sleep" Anna's mother said. Anna blinked in surprise; Elsa hadn't slept since she disappeared? But that would have been days!

"Oh Elsa" Anna whispered to herself.

"Oh honey what if Anna truly is gone? What will we do? How can we tell Elsa?" Mrs. Brighton continued to speak her voice cracking now. It broke Anna's heart, they probably thought she had been dead, but Anna knew she had to show them she was alive. So with the last of her rapidly depleting strength she knocked weakly on the door.

"Did Elsa wake up?" Mrs. Brighton asked.

"No we just put her to bed five minutes ago" Mr. Brighton said. The room got quiet and Anna knocked a little louder now.

"Come on guys open the door" Anna thought pleadingly to herself. As if her prayer were answered, the door opened revealing Mr. Brighton with a bat in his hand.

"H-Hi D-Daddy, sorry I'm late" Anna said with bit of humor. The man's eyes widened, the bat dropped, and he tackled his daughter. They both hit the ground but Ana didn't care, she had her father back. She felt tears run down her face,

"Where's momma?" Anna asked. Suddenly the matriarch came to the door and saw Anna, who waved at her.

"MY BABY!" she cried as she too fell to the ground and crawled to her daughter's face and began to kiss her all over.

"Mom, dad, I can't breathe" Anna laughed raspily. The older two of the three jumped off the girl.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, it just that we were beginning to think that you weren't going to come back from the mountain" Mr. Brighton sighed.

"Well I'm here now, and aren't I glad you made Elsa and me take those survival classes" Anna smiled.

"Indeed, but let's worry about details later, let's get you warmed up first and fed" Mrs. Brighton said.

"Wait, I need to see Elsa first" Anna said looking towards her and Elsa room door.

"Now Anna, I understand you want to see her, but look at you, you're almost blue! You will sleep with us tonight, and tomorrow you can have Elsa all day tomorrow" Mrs. Brighton said as Mr. Brighton led his daughter to the kitchen.

* * *

_Its dark and I don't know why. Oh wait yes I do, I fainted on the way to the kitchen. That's the last thing I remember, and now I'm in the dark. I know that staying awake for four days isn't the best thing in the world, but my best friend is missing, how could I sleep? But I guess it took its toll, because now I'm standing here, in the dark with no source of light anywhere._

"_H-Hello?" I called, but all I heard was the echo of my voice bounce through the dark void. Feeling vulnerable I wrapped my arms around myself. But soon I noticed, that an oddly familiar shadow emerged from the darkness not too far from me. And from the way the body was shaped, it was a girl._

"_Elsa" the shadowy girl whispered aloud, her voice also familiar._

"_Do I know you?" I asked with clear uncertainty. She looked and sounded familiar, but where from?_

"_Wake up" the shadow girl whispered again, bringing a pitch arm up to touch me. A sudden jolt of fear washed over me and I took a step back. And strangely enough, the shadow froze in place, bringing a hesitant hand back._

"_Please, wake up, please" the girl said again almost pleading. And suddenly the black void started to shake, and a bright light broke through. I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded!_

Elsa suddenly shot up from the bed. Her breathing was heavy as the dream shrank into the darkness of her mind. As she looked around she noticed that she was in her and Anna's room. Seeing as Anna's duffle bag was set right in top of Elsa's suitcase. And close to that was Elsa's skiing gear, leaning on the corner of the wall. Wait a moment, how had she gotten here? Almost instantly her memories of days past kicked in. Then she began to cry quietly, Anna still had not come back, and the search party was ready to pronounce her dead.

"Oh Anna" Elsa sniffed. But suddenly a monstrous yawn interrupted her moment of miserable sadness.

"Oh good morning Elsa" a hauntingly familiar voice said. Elsa gasped before looking out towards the foot of the bed. Sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed was Anna. Granted she looked exhausted and very pink, she smiled brightly at the girl in a pair of snowflake print flannel pajamas. A gift Elsa gave the girl last Christmas. And this left Elsa staring at her with great confusion and disbelief.

"Well actually it's nine in the afternoon, and now your eyes are size of the moon" Anna chuckled. Still the blonde said nothing.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or- AH!" Anna yelped as the blonde launched herself at latter. They both crashed onto the warm wooden floor, Elsa on top of her. Hugging the girl fiercely,

"Oh Anna, I thought you died out there! The search party couldn't find you! And, and, they said you might be dead! And oh! I told you it wasn't a good idea, I told you!" Elsa wailed as she sobbed into the stunned red-head's chest, constant sniffling following soon after. It took a moment, but Anna slowly pulled her and Elsa up to a sitting position. Now Elsa was shaking in her lap. Anna put both her arms around the girl,

"I know you did, and as usual, you were right" Anna smiled. Another couple of minutes passed before either of them spoke. But finally Elsa found her voice,

"A-Anna, c-can I tell you something?" she sniffed as she leaned off of her best friend.

"Anything" Anna said sincerely. Waiting patiently, normally Elsa had work up the nerve to say something to her, something Anna didn't understand. But she wouldn't have Elsa any other way.

"Anna, when they said that you might not have . . . . Made it, through the blizzard, I got to thinking. You shouldn't hold things back from someone, because one day they might not come back" Elsa said as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought about that too, so what did you want to tell me-mph!" Anna was cut off by a pair of cool, bow shaped lips. A small desperate whine soon followed by Elsa's ministrations. Anna blinked furiously trying to register what was happening. But once she finally figured it out, she began to kiss back. Fireworks flashed through both the girl's stomachs, this was something they had been dreaming of for the longest time. And thanks to Elsa's bold initiation, the dream became reality.

Finally air was becoming a problem, so with much reluctance, the two pulled apart, panting heavily.

"So, I take it you like me too?" Anna asked through her flushed face. And Elsa simply shook her head,

"No, I love you" Elsa said.

"Good, I love you too, and I'm sorry I worried you so much, but if it helps, the thought of you helped me get back here" Anna grinned. Elsa looked at her with mild astonishment,

"Really?" she asked.

"Really really, now come on, I have two cups of extra chocolaty hot chocolate waiting for us in the living room, and momma and papa are waiting for you too." Anna said. But just as she was about to move, Elsa clung to her again.

"Not yet, could please just stay here for a bit longer? I just got you back" Elsa mumbled quietly. Anna smiled gently down at the girl as she ran her fingers through Elsa's disheveled blonde hair,

"Anything for you Els." Anna said quietly. And about an hour later, both Anna's parents came in to check on the girls, but what they found was Anna sleeping in the sitting position, while Elsa laid curled up against the younger girl's chest, snoring lightly. And without saying a word the two retreated back to the living room to enjoy a wholesome and finally peaceful evening.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that was the biggest one-shot so far, and again it won't be the last! So I'll see you around, and look out for the sequel to Silence, the debut is coming soon! Also if you caught the song reference, bonus points to you! See ya around!**


End file.
